


Queen Who Fights Alone

by DemonsInTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Past Character Death, Past Events, Time Skips, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsInTheShadows/pseuds/DemonsInTheShadows
Summary: Charlie Weasley X Reader.Originally uploaded by Charlie Dragon Tamer to his Fanfiction and Quotev accounts.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Queen Who Fights Alone

Queen Who Fights Alone (Charlie Weasley x Reader one shot) 

A lot had changed since the Wizarding War. More than (Y/N) Black thought it would. Throughout the years leading up to the war you had slowly lost everything. Your father Sirius during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, A mentor of sorts in Mad Eye during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Then it the final battle of the war you had lost one of your best friends in Fred, your cousin in Tonks and your godfather Remus. As well as your faith that you would be able to get through it, much like you had lost hope you would ever truly get over the losses you had suffered. After the final battle you had stayed by George’s side being the shoulder to cry on when he needed you the most. 

Yet reality hadn’t quite hit you until your return to Grimmauld Place. The quietness haunting you the most, where it had once been busy and full of life with the Order it now lay abandoned with the only sound coming from Kreacher whom seemed more than pleased with your return. You wasted little time recruiting the loyal House Elf to your cause of tidying up the mess Mundungus and the Golden Trio had left behind. An attempt to distract yourself from going down memory lane and facing all the feelings you wanted to avoid. To any one who knew you, they knew you ever changing hair colour was the biggest give away to how you truly felt even when you tried to hide it from everyone and bury yourself in anything you could find to distract yourself, not that it was working, even if it did keep your mind off what you wanted to hide from it didn’t last long. 

“You don’t have to go through this alone you know” (Y/N) whipped around quickly upon hearing the quiet voice. To the point your (H/C) hit you in the face. Much to the amusement of Bill stood in the door way, George stood next to him with a hint of a smile passing over his lips upon seeing you jump, clearly having not heard either of them enter the hidden house or call out your name. “You’re a member of the clan too” continued George, showing you just how much he cared for you as a friend and family. He soon walked a little closer, noticing how you (E/C) eyes had gone glassy with tears, just as you hair was no longer the colour he grown used to seeing, instead it was a dusty purple colour suggesting something was deeply bothering you. He had noticed it days ago but didn’t know what to say, yet he also couldn’t help but miss you when you left the burrow in order to return home again. 

“Don’t unpack just yet (Y/N)” uttered Bill from the door way, seeing the confusion both you and Kreacher sent his way much as he couldn’t do much to prevent the chuckle from rumbling deep in your throat upon seeing an equally confused expression from George. “You are off for a short holiday. A dragon sanctuary in Romania to be exact” added the oldest Weasley, watching as it dawned on George why you were been sent to Romania, how Charlie would often speak of you and how he worried when he couldn’t find you during the Battle of Hogwarts, even Kreacher seemed to catch on to why you were being sent on the impromptu holiday. Yet (Y/N) stood their clueless almost as if the grief and feeling of being lost had scrambled her brain to the point you couldn’t see what was before you. 

“We all know there’s a dragon tamer over there that loves your patronus” commented George watching with a smirk as it slowly dawned on you who would be waiting for you when you reached the sanctuary. That alone suddenly bringing on the feeling of excitement yet something in the back of your mind kept persisting it was a bad idea. Part of you believed it yet the other part was telling you it was the best thing for you as it was your friends and those you seen as family trying to look out for you as you had tried to do for them. “The shop will be find without you for a week or two. Just the like the Aura office can make do without you catching all the bad guys” added the younger of the twins, you could see he was still struggling but was putting on a brave face for those he loved much like you did. 

“As for Kreacher here. He’s already agreed to help with something special for when you return. Plus getting away for a week or two will give us Weasley’s a little more time to do something” continued Bill noticing quickly he had gained your attention especially when you looked around to your loyal house elf who was practically packing your suitcases for you. As well as putting what appeared to be a wrapped gift in there as well. You wondered how they had managed to sway Kreacher then it hit you Fleur had disappeared alongside Ginny days ago, both being secretive about what they planned to do. 

“Now I’m curious” (Y/N) responded, her hair slowly turning to the dark purple as if the curiosity was showing through her hair. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you lot are trying to get rid of me for a short time” you added as you looked between the two Weasley brothers with suspicion, soon turning you attention to Kreacher who was mumbling something, you could just make out him saying it would be good for you and master Charlie. That alone was making you wonder if the trio were attempting to set you up on a romantic trip with the second Weasley. “Does Charlie know what you’re planning?” you ask wondering if the dragon tamer knew she was coming or if it would be just as surprising for him to see her there as it was for her to be there. 

“Yes Charlie does know your coming. In fact I’m here specifically to take you with me back to Romania” responded the ruffled voice from behind Bill, the oldest Weasley soon stepped aside to reveal his brother stood behind him. “Hate to break it to you (N/N) but you’re the last to know of the trip and the surprise at the end of it. It was my idea after reading something from Fred before the last battle” spoke Charlie looking at you with a soft expression, he knew the trip would the last thing you wanted to do especially when you were still grieving the loss but he also knew it was the best thing for you so you could once again find yourself and the happiness and hope you had lost over the course of a few years. Just as he knew it would give the others time to finish what they had planned and for himself to spend some quality time with you, something he hadn’t had the chance to do since the night before Bill and Fleur’s wedding. 

It didn’t take long for the three of them to convince (Y/N) to go on the two week trip to Romania, Charlie happily taking hold of your hand as you left Grimmauld Place for the time being, George slipping you the last letter from Fred, the one he knew you had yet to read as your heart had been to broken to read the final words by him and you were always distracted trying to help other members of the family struggle through the grief or focusing on catching what remained of Voldermort’s Death Eaters in order to bring them to justice. It wasn’t long before George turned to Bill upon watching the pair of (Y/N) and Charlie apparat to where the port-key awaited. 

“Do you think she will say yes?” asked George knowing what Charlie had planned for the two weeks and the trip down memory lane to happier times. He could still recall when Charlie had told each of them his feeling for (Y/N), just as he had waited for so long to act on them. “Even when they haven’t been on a proper date before” commented the younger of the twins, knowing the closest thing they had to a real date was Charlie being (Y/N)’s date to the Yule Ball back in the sixth year at Hogwarts. Just as he could remember how worried Charlie was during the Battle of Hogwarts when you had been injured by the same wall collapse that had killed Fred. 

“I hope so. It would be good for her to have us all as her family. Even when she’s already a member of the Weasley Clan” responded Bill, he knew Fleur already seen you as family just like to others you were a sister to himself and most of his siblings. He knew most of them couldn’t thank you enough for being there during the grieving period and being the support George needed. “Plus who would have thought Charlie would say he actually want to get married” added the oldest Weasley as they each made their way back inside, the house seemingly even more quiet than it was before, almost as (Y/N) brought the happiness and life to the otherwise dark and weary home. 

~ With (Y/N) and Charlie ~ 

The two of you had just arrived at Charlie’s cabin at the Dragon Sanctuary. There you looked around to see different picture, his friends from school including of your cousin Tonks, each of his siblings and parents. But to your surprise you seen the one Colin Creevy took of you at the Yule Ball. Your black dress reaching the stone floor as you smiled and happily twirled on the spot. Fred and George appearing to be laughing in the background. You soon picked the picture up, remembering they had dared you to act girly if someone took your picture hence why they were laughing so much. Angelina and Katie also there. 

“I remember that night. Just as I remember joking with you at the world cup before it” calmly spoke Charlie, reminding you off the world cup. How you had been running a little late that morning and had missed the port-key. He had offered to take you their when he, Bill and Percy went later in the day, you and the girls all stayed together talking unaware he was actually near the entrance of the tent messing about with his patronus and talking to Bill. He couldn’t tell you for sure when his patronus had changed to match yours or even when he had fallen for you but knew you were the one he wanted to be with, if you would let him. 

“You mean how you said we were engaged from that single trip from the Burrow to the camping ground. Confusing Percy and Ron. As well as all but shocking your dad” (Y/N) responds, a small smile coming to your lips as you remember how the act was kept going right until you boarded Hogwarts Express that year. Even how Hermione had reminded you the week before the Yule Ball, much to your amusement as you knew Ron had yet to put the pieces together and Harry was just as confused about it. You could remember when your dad had found out of it. Remus having figured out you were joking when your hair turned (F/C) to show your mischievous side. Yet he didn’t say anything for sometime, instead going along with it as did Tonks. It was only when Arthur had said something did it click with your father it was a joke. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying” replied Charlie walking over to you with his own smile as he heard the dragon he had nicknamed you after roar in the background. “Plus from what I hear that was one of the calmer ones. You all but raised hell for Umbridge in your final year and Percy when he helped her. Hell you put Peeves to shame not to mention Fred and George” added the red head as he reached your side, he knew from what Bill and Ginny had mentioned you still found it hard to remember times like those, you had still yet to come to terms with the losses you had suffered during the final battle. “He wrote this for you before the battle. George said you hadn’t read it yet” finished Charlie as he gave you the letter from Fred, leaving you alone while he took your cases to the bedroom much like he left the little wrapped gift on the coffee table. 

Dear (Y/N) 

Yeah I know what your thinking, Freddie writing a letter, what’s he up to? Your answer nothing much. Not being at the shop and hiding from Voldermort and his followers is leaving me with a lot of time to think. I keep going down memory lane to all the mischief we’ve caused together wherever we went. I think you, me and George will go down in history, perhaps even more famous around Hogwarts than the Marauders. 

When the war is over and you’ve become the most famous Aura ever. Maybe you could come and help me and George with the shop. Keep the ideas and never ending flow of new products on the shelves for the students of Hogwarts. Maybe even extend to the old Zonko’s, so the students have better access to the famous jokes. Do you remember that time when you got hold of a Fanged Frisbee and Ever Bashing Boomerang? You let them loose as part of your rebellion against Umbridge. 

There are so many times where we brought laughter and chaos with us. Any way I was actually writing this to say how much you mean to me. With all these disappearances happening I figured it was about time to tell you how much I love you and think of you as a little sister. We grew up together and its almost like we’re the Weasley Triplets rather than the Weasley Twins and (Y/N) Black. 

Hope you and Tonks are causing havoc for Remus. Showing what Metamorphagus’s can truly do when they put their minds to causing mischief. 

Look after yourself and see you soon  
Fred (Gred - Freddie)

(Y/N) looked at the letter, it seemed so playful to her. Like Fred had written it during one of his bored moments or when he was down about not knowing where Ron was or if he was okay. You soon looked to the small wrapped gift on the coffee table. The tag with your name on it written in neat writing but you could tell the gift had nothing to do with the letter as you originally thought. You wondered who it was from, the writing wasn’t something you recognised. Just as you were curious who had sent it. 

“It from me and your response decides how this little holiday ends” quietly spoke Charlie, once again making himself known to you, when you turned to face him you could tell he had been there for quite sometime just watching in silence as you read the last letter his little brother wrote to you. “For all intense and purposes you’re the Queen of Mischief. Yet through all the grief you’ve been through you’ve fought through it alone. George, Bill, Ginny, Ron even Fleur wanted to do something to show you were never alone and there’s always someone there for you. So they roped me into help. You maybe the Queen who fights alone but I promise you’ll never be dancing on your own” cryptically spoke the second Weasley seeing the confusion sparkling in you (E/C) eyes. To which he sighed before mentally convincing himself to continue on. “Open it” suggested Charlie as he held the little wrapped gift out for you. 

He watched as (Y/N) began to carefully open the small wrapped box, just as he seen her curiosity grow upon seeing the small black ring box. Upon opening the box you were almost shock to see an engagement ring there. Your mother’s one, the purple gems still sparkling as if the ring was brand new rather than decades old. You soon looked up to Charlie, stunned to see him in front of you down on one knee. Doing the one thing he vowed he would never do. 

“(Y/N) (M/N) Black. I promise to be the king dancing at your side and to love you forever if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?” asked Charlie, almost terror in his eyes as he looked to you with hope for what could be. To so many members of his family you were already a member of the clan. It was about time you became an official member. You couldn’t help the smile to come to your lips to see how much he cared for you just as you looked back to where the picture of you stood on the mantle piece. 

“The Dragon King and Mischief Queen. I like the sound of that” (Y/N) responds, chuckling slightly to see Charlie bow his head slightly at being nicknamed Dragon King by you. “Yes” you speak in a whispering tone when you lean forward. Placing a single kiss on his cheek as you did so, watching as it slowly hit Charlie you had agreed to marry him. He soon took the ring from its box placing it delicately on your finger to symbolise you were his just as much as he was yours. A smile soon took over your lips as he pulled you gently into his arms in order to lock you in a loving embrace. 

“Looks like a wedding is what will be waiting at the end of the two weeks” revealed Charlie, cluing you into what would now wait for both of you at the end of the two weeks. “Ginny already offered to be a bridesmaid as did Fleur and Hermione. Just as Narcissa kept the ring safe all these years so she could return it to its rightful owner when the time was right” added your fiancée, you knew you would have to get used to saying that or at least you would for the few weeks where you would be engaged after that you would have to gave to get used to calling Charlie your husband. As you yourself would have to get used to hearing the word wife. “Don’t worry too much dear we only have to decided on a few things. The rest is what the clan and Kreacher are up to” finished Charlie, showing just how much thought had gone into it. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve already got your part sorted?” asked (Y/N) looking up to Charlie and seeing an almost innocent smile appear on his lips. You knew deep down he already knew who his best man and two grooms men would be. Just as you already knew yours in a way, yet you found yourself in a bit of a dilemma when it come to who would give you away. After all everyone who had been a father figure to you was gone. Sirius, Remus, Aleistor, even Dumbledore was gone. “Since we’re on the subject who’s gonna walk me down the isle?” you continued almost surprised when Charlie reached behind you to get hold of the small pile of envelopes, giving them to you with a sheepish grin, clearly someone had already thought of a dilemma and had hopefully come up with a solution for it. 

“Everyone you know who would happily take up to role. Members of your own family, to some of mine to the minister of magic himself” responded Charlie as you looked at the writing on each envelope, a small heart warming smile coming to your lips to see how many would want to take up the position. “They all wrote down their small argument and reason for wanting to walk you down the isle. All you have to do is read through them and choose which one. Either way, little Teddy Lupin will be there in the front row” added the red head as he sat down with you on the small sofa, soon getting the things to show you what the big day would be like. You could only smile in happiness upon seeing the arch on the cliff top, a place Remus had taken you when you were just a child. “One more happy memory to add to that location. Plus we all know how much you love the outdoors. So who gets what role for the ladies?” asked Charlie, he knew the girls would be delighted with any role they were given just as he knew with help from George the perfect wedding would be arranged just for you. 

“Hermione and Fleur as the bridesmaids and Ginny for maid of honour” responded (Y/N) proving Charlie right with the who would get which role. You soon began to read through the letters with the reasons why, a smile on your lips to see who was amongst them. Arthur, Bill and George Weasley had all offered, as had Harry, Draco, Lucius, Neville and Kingsley. Yet you were just as thrilled to see one from Andromeda, saying she would happily acted as mother of the bride for the day. Yet you could only really smile wider as Charlie put his suggestion forward on who should walk you down the isle. Knowing it was someone who had would look after you and had already waited at the other end of the isle for his special bride. 

~ Two Weeks Later ~ 

Charlie and (Y/N) had returned back to England a few days before hand. As directed by Molly the pair of you settled into Grimmauld place with Kreacher there to help you as much as he could. The place no longer dusty and dark but appearing as if it was full of life again. Broken picture frames had been replaced as more pictures had been added. Such as one of your father Sirius, Remus, Tonks and even Ted Tonks. All the cob webs had been expelled much like the dust had and the old peeling wall paper had since been replaced with new paper and painted to suit your liking. Even the old furniture had been restored with the rooms belonging to your father and uncle serving as a shrine of sorts to the brave wizards they were. 

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur had joined you for the little hem party of sorts. Hermione telling the stories of her work within the ministry now she had completed her final year at Hogwarts. Ginny telling of her try-out with the quidditch team she always wanted to play for. The Holyhead Harpies. Where as Fleur revealed to the group of girls she was expecting her first child with Bill, although also saying she had yet to actually tell Bill of the happy news. Charlie on the other hand was whisked away by Bill, Percy, George, Harry and Ron for the stag night, although with a warning from Ginny of nothing they would regret the following day. 

The day of the wedding came soon enough, as by tradition you and Charlie were separated until you would meet each other at the end of the isle. The guest had arrived at the burrow and were already taking their seats in the large tent set up, as for any special occasion they were dressed in their best and mingling with each other. You were happy this would be the event that would reunite the lost sisters in Andromeda and Narcissa again, especially since it had been so long since they had last seen each other. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur all looked beautiful in their black floor length dresses, the blue jewel on them sparkling in the sunlight. Bill at the door almost as if he was on guard to stop Charlie seeing you before the ceremony much like Charlie had done for him on his wedding day. Bill was all to thrilled to be chosen for the important role of walking you down the isle. 

Soon enough it was just you looking out the window of your old room at the burrow, a smile on your lips as you heard the music echoing from the tent as guests entered. From your spot you could see Charlie outside the tent waiting for his cue to enter. George, Percy and Ron surrounding him. George had looked to see you standing in the window, a bright smile on his lips just as he could just about make out you were already in your special dress. Bill soon appeared besides you, a grateful smile on his lips and one of happiness, not only was his brother getting married, he had also found out he was going to be a father. 

“Ready for this (N/N)?” asked Bill, looking down to you with a proud smile. Just as he could see your (E/C) were filled with excitement rather uncertainty. He could see like Charlie you not only wanted this but were ready for it. Just as you were happy to see your torn family come together for this one day. You could only look up to the taller Weasley and smile. You never had any doubts about getting married, it just seemed so right to you. You soon nodded to Bill’s question accepting the large brother like hug he offered you. “Kingsley arrived a few minutes ago, ready to be the minister for the wedding and had granted Charlie permission to release his patronus” added Bill before offer you his arm he could lead you down the wonky and often squeaky steps, having noticed when Charlie and his grooms men entered the tent to take their places at the end of the isle. “Welcome to the family (N/N), now you’re an official member of the Weasley Clan” finished Bill before he lead you into the tent and walked by your side down the isle. Towards a relieved and euphoric Charlie. 

~ End ~


End file.
